


Crossdressing Game - Oneshot

by NeiNing



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), TMNT - Fandom, tmnt2018
Genre: Anger, Brotherhood, Crossdressing, Crying, Erection, Friendship, Love, M/M, Sex, lying, relationship, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 11:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeiNing/pseuds/NeiNing
Summary: Leonardo has certain interest on April's clothes what she allows him to use. This, however, eventually leads Leonardo into trouble...





	Crossdressing Game - Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for lame name and if there's any writing mistakes.  
> EDIT: Fixed some writing mistakes what I found and understood I had write them wrong.
> 
> Inspiration to this fic came from TV commercial about a movie called "The Danish Girl". I never haven't see the movie but it's coming from TV this weekend and for a some reason I'm tempted to watch it.

“Are you sure you want to do this, Leo?” April asked as she sat on her bed, eyes on her friend’s shell.

“Of course, April. This is new and exciting.” Turning around Leo smiled at her. “How do I look?”

She scanned young turtle from head to toes. Leonardo was dressed up in one of April’s old dresses which was blue in color with thin straps. Hem ended on half of Leo’s thighs which made him smile as he moved hem from side to side with his hands. When her eyes moved back up on Leo’s face she noticed Leo had found her old fake eyelashes, now wearing them. He also had put some of April’s lipstick on with eye shadow. And judging by the smell of perfume in the air Leonardo had took some of it as well without even asking permission. It’s not that April would mind but she still wished that Leo would be polite enough to ask. Still eyeing her friend she finally nodded with a smile standing up.

“Looking good. Pretty damn cute.”

“Great! Then let’s go! I’m eager to go out as a girl. I want to see how many I can fool.” As eager as Leonardo was and it was nice to see him in such way, April couldn’t help but to feel uneasy. She had nothing against it if Leonardo wanted to pretend to be a girl but fooling guys… That would go too far in her opinion. But Leonardo had made up his mind and all what April could do was to accompany him and make sure he wouldn’t get in troubles. Too bad ones at least.

Sitting in small cozy cafe while it was raining outside was so nice. Mug full of hot chocolate warmed his hands as he eyed through the glass, deep in thoughts. Sounds of louder giggling and laughing brought him back in this small place. Turning to search the source of the sounds Raphael’s eyes widened when he noticed dark skinned human girl and female turtle stepping in the cafe, being wet after either walking or running in the rain. They seemed to find it funny in a way tho.

Watching the duo taking a table not too far from him Raphael made sure he wouldn’t be staring them too much or long. And yet he kept failing. That female turtle… She had nice figure, pretty face and those big black eyes. He was so drawn to her instantly. Deciding he would wait them to start to leave Raphael remained on his seat. Spotting big male turtle staring her friend made April smile knowingly at him which, in return, made Raphael look in other way. Leaning slightly towards Leonardo April whispered;

“There’s big male turtle behind you. He’s been staring at you a lot.”

Smirking Leonardo crossed his fingers under his chin. “Oh really? Perhaps I should play with him some.”

“I… Leo, I don’t think that’s a good i--” Before she was able to finish her sentence Leonardo already was on his feet.

“Don’t worry, I got this.” April reached after him but Leonardo had walked out of her reach already. He was walking towards this other turtle before taking a turn towards restrooms. He still needed to walk past Raphael and when he did, Leo made sure he had eye contact when he winked at snapping turtle with sweet little smile.

Feeling his heart skipping few beats Raphael swallowed, turning to look after slim figure what disappeared in one of the unisex restroom. Not wanting to keep staring at the door and waiting, Raphael turned back to finish his drink. After few minutes he saw Leonardo passing him, taking his seat across the table and starting his chatting with April like if nothing hadn’t happen.

Deciding to act now Raphael stood, leaving some tip on the table. Steeling himself he marched towards April and Leo, stopping at the side of their table. Nodding he greeted them both.

“Evening, girls.”

Both greeted big turtle back, Leonardo starting to act all shy to be more ‘attractive’ as he'd stated to April before one evening. Eyeing them both Raphael decided to look April first, moving his eyes slowly back on Leo as he spoke.

“Pretty girls like you shouldn’t be out this late. At least not without a male company. If it is okay with you both, I would be happy to walk you home whenever you are ready to leave.”

“Thank you, sir, but that’s--”

“We would love to.”

April gave stunned and asking look to Leonardo who was staring up in Raphael’s eyes. Damn, Leo was way too into this… But April could only watch since it was obvious Leonardo wouldn’t listen to her and this other turtle wouldn’t hear nothing else than Leo’s voice. It was written on his face.

Taking support from tablet’s surface Raphael leaned a bit closer which forced Leo pull back a bit, acting all shy and blushing.

“That would be my pleasure. Just let me know when you are leaving.”

“Actually we could leave right now.” Both turtles looked at April who was pulling jacket on her already.

“Wha-? Why?”

“Because I remembered I have a test tomorrow and there’s one chapter in my book what I haven’t read yet. Teacher was very specific when he told that would be one of the most important parts to read for the test.”

“Then we should get going. You don’t want your friend to fail, do you?” Raphael’s eyes were glued on Leonardo once more who stood up with a sigh.

“No, I guess not.”

Acting like a gentleman Raphael helped jacket on Leonardo, escorting pair out. Rain was long gone but streets were still wet. Walking between April and Raphael Leonardo made sure to keep chatting with big turtle, ignoring April until they came to a crossroad where they stopped under a streetlight.

“Thank you for walking us here, but we can go on from here.” April stated as she wrapped her arms around Leo’s as a message to her friend they needed to go alone without the other turtle. Surprisingly there was a bit sad and worried look on Raphael’s face but he understood. Stepping a bit back he smiled at April once, turning his head towards Leonardo.

“Will I see you again?” Smiling sweetly Leonardo nodded while April started to pull him with her.

“Same place. What time and when?”

“I’m regular there. I go there almost daily at this same time. I will wait you there. I wish you to show up there someday.”

“I will!” Was Leo’s little shout as April pulled him out of the light into the shadows. Standing still Raphael listened the sound of April’s heels hitting the street until they faded away into the night. From here he now headed back to his own home. Back at April’s place however…

“What were you thinking?!”

“What?” Leo asked laughing as he sat on April’s bed.

“That poor guy has so strong hots on you already and you want to keep playing with him?! He’s massive too if you didn’t noticed. What if he finds out that you are not what you pretend to be and becomes violent?!”

“Chill, April. This is fun and only a game.”

“This isn’t fun at all and it’s dangerous game what you are playing. You even shouldn’t play with other peoples feelings like this.”

“I got this. I won’t take it too far so no harm done.”

Sighing April opened her hair heading to brush it in front of the mirror as she murmured; “I fear you already have took this too far and harm has been done.”

“Geez, April. You worry too much. I will see him couple of times and then I will tell him the truth. I swear.”

“I really wish that, Leo...”

–

Leonardo had been seeing Raphael now more than just few times. During this time it had become more than clear that big turtle really liked Leorella – as Leo had introduced “herself”. Pair now stood on small curvy bridge in the park at night, dim park lights bringing them some light. Leaning against the railing pair stared down at floating leaves which passed them by with calmly running water.

Gathering his courage Raphael couched slightly receiving Leonardo’s attention.

“I, uh… Have been wanting to ask something from you a while now.”

“Ask away, big guy.” His nickname which Raphael had learned to love. After all it was given to him by a person who he so deeply, already, loved. Turning his head to become face to face with smaller turtle, Raphael sighed.

“Okay, okay. Huuuh. What I wanted to ask is… That… I want to kiss you.” Stunned by Raphael’s straight confession Leonardo didn’t know how to respond. Perhaps he needed to hear it again so that his brain would register those words.

“S-sorry, what?”

“I want to kiss you.” Leaning a bit towards Leonardo, Raphael whispered softly. “May I?”

For the first time Leonardo was unsure. He had not planned this to go this far but at the same time here was the first person ever who wanted to kiss him… S-should he back away and tell the truth or go for it? Ma-maybe one kiss wouldn’t hurt, right?

Breathing faster Leonardo nodded slightly few times. After permission Raphael didn’t waste any time as he leaned forward all the way to an end, pressing his mouth on smaller mouth. Instantly sparks flied all around in his mind as Leo tried his best to cope with this situation and this new wonderful feeling. Thick tongue licked his lips, edge of his mouth before entering deep to play with his tongue.

Pair never broke the kiss as they stood to stand straight, Raphael’s big arm making its way on Leo’s shell holding him still. Now churring in pleasure Leonardo moved as close as he could, feeling Raphael’s leg against his groins and he did something what he shouldn’t had…

Churring in return Raphael had closed his eyes, enjoying this kiss what was returned to him so eagerly and gently. Feeling Leonardo brushing his groins against his massive thigh made Raphael churr louder, but when something else started to feel against his thigh – Realization hit Raphael’s brain like a lightning. Pushing Leonardo away they both panted hard as his eyes traveled down, turning his stomach upside down.

“Y-You are a fucking guy!” Now realizing the situation where Leonardo had gotten himself into, fear filled his soul. Covering his boner with his hands, what was visible under his hem, Leonardo’s fearful eyes stared into fury orbs.

“I can explain!”

Leo’s shell was slammed hard against the railing as big fist rose in the air. “You fucking liar! You fucking pervert! You been playing to be a female all this time!”

“Raphael, please!”

“You even managed to cover your male scent beneath those perfumes what you used! But not this time! Your horny dick smells so strong that even your perfume can’t hide it now! I should fucking beat you up for toying with me!”

Closing his eyes Leonardo stood still waiting fist to break his face but the blow never came. Carefully opening his eyes Raphael stood still in front of him, shaking fists by his side. “But I fucking can’t. I see her when I look at you and I never hit a girl.” Raphael was growling and it was scary thing to see and hear. April had been right. She had been right all this time. Leonardo shouldn’t had started to play this game in the first place. All what he now could do was to explain his actions.

“I… I want to explain this all to you.” Not receiving anything else than deadly glare from Raphael Leonardo continued. Dropping his eyes down he hugged himself. “It all started as a foolish game. I just wanted to see how many guys I could fool to think I’m actually a girl. When I met you April warned me not to play this game but I didn’t listen. I… I never meant this to go this far. I only wanted to see you few times and then tell you the truth.”

Hugging himself more tight a sob escaped between Leo’s lips. “But the more time I spent with you, more I started to like you. Honestly. I started to want to see you for real. Because I liked to spend time with you. So I kept pretending to be a female because I didn’t want to lose you.”

Lifting his head up Leonardo’s big teary eyes met a bit calmer black orbs. “I love you.”

“Don’t.”

“But it’s the truth!”

“I don’t give a fuck about your truth! You made me believe you are a female! You toyed with my feelings! I started to think that I finally have found the one! That dear person who I would spend my life with, have kids – a family! Your stupid lies and this idiotic game took it all away from me! I… I was even going to propose you!”

Shocked by that Leonardo watched as Raphael pulled ring out of his pocket, angrily tossing it as far in water as possible. Only now the pain and hurt what he has caused to Raphael started to become clear to him.

“Raphael, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“Get lost, you lying piece of shit. I don’t want to see you ever again.” And those as his last words Raphael spun around marching away, leaving broken turtle behind.

–

Leonardo arrived to April’s apartment still hugging himself. Escaping sobs and tears on her friend’s eyes and cheeks told her everything. She asked no questions as she sat next to him, sealing him in comforting hug.

Few weeks passed and Leonardo had stopped wearing his girl clothes after what happened with Raphael. It had took many tries before April actually had got him back outside again. Sitting in another cafe he was feeling better as he chatted with her happily. Small bell hanging on the door ringed when door was opened and owner of the place greeted new customers happily. In the middle of lifting a cup on his lips Leonardo froze, seeing Raphael entering with 2 other mutant turtles. Placing cup back down too fast and too hard made a sound which Raphael heard with others. Michelangelo screamed with excitement as he pointed at Leo.

“Look, D! Another mutant turtle!”

“I see him, Michael. I’m not blind.”

Stuffing his phone and book from the table back in his bag Leonardo stood as he apologized and mumbled something weird to April, who had no idea what was happening. Only then when Leonardo rushed past three turtles and left the place April realized why Leo suddenly wanted to get out. She stood up in order to go after her friend but big hand on her shoulder forced her back down, Mikey and Don settling to sit across her.

“Keep company to my bros. I go after him.”

“You better not harm him. If I find even a scratch on him...”

“Oh geez, isn’t she just adorable and so kind?”

“Donnie, no sarcasm now. We have a girl in our company. You are being rude.”

While Don and Mikey got into their own little “arguing” April watched after Raphael who went to search missing turtle. She hoped he wouldn’t be in danger.

–

Finding Leonardo was easy. He was standing near bus-stop when loud rumbling echoed in the sky, lightning flashing above the city. Suddenly heavy rain started to pour down like if someone had opened a tap on full force. Pulling small umbrella from his jacket’s pocket Raphael opened it, lifting it above his head. Today’s weather forecast had warned about sudden thunders and he was happy he had come prepared. It seemed other turtle hadn’t since he was already all soaked.

Approaching from behind Raphael placed his jacket on Leonardo’s shoulders, holding umbrella above their heads. Smelling familiar scent from the jacket made Leo spun around, few steps taking him more further away from other male. Eyes widened when he saw Raphael standing there since Leonardo hadn’t expected Raphael to follow him. Stepping closer Raphael reached for smaller male, pulling him back under the umbrella, safe from rain.

Being against Raphael’s chest felt weird. He was scared. Closing his eyes all kind of thoughts turned wild in his head.

“You got pretty wet in the rain. Let’s go back in and get you warm.”

Looking up in confusion Leonardo didn’t resist at all when Raphael guided him to walk beside him. It took few minutes of silence, sound of rain and thunder, when Leonardo finally spoke.

“Why you care?” No answer. “Were those two other turtles your gang members? You are taking me back so that they can beat me?”

“Why would I want them to beat you when I would be more than capable of beating you myself if I wanted to? Besides, they are my adopted brothers. They won’t lay their hands on you. … And what comes on caring...”

Pulled to stop Leonardo stood still as he waited big snapping turtle to talk. “I’m not sure why I care but at the same time I do care.” Turning to look smaller unsure turtle Raphael locked his eyes with Leo’s. “You made me fall in love with Leorella who was basically you. I thought I would hate you after discovering who you really were. But I don’t. I… haven’t been able to stop thinking about her. You. You are not Leorella, you are not female, you broke me to pieces, shattered my dreams and hopes and yet I still have these feelings for you.”

Shaking his head slightly in confusion Leonardo opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Starting to walk again Leonardo followed Raphael silently, still rolling Raphael’s words in his mind.

“S-so what does all that mean?”

“It means, if you feel the same for me as you did before, I’m willing to try.”

“Huh?”

“I’m not gay, not that I know, but since I still feel warm when I think about you as Leorella, or even now when I look at you… I’m willing to give us a chance to see where we could go. I mean we can end it whenever we want if it doesn’t feel good or right.”

Looking down at his feet while walking Leo’s head felt so screwed. He was so confused but yet Raphael’s offer was tempting.

“You’re sure? I mean you just said you are not gay so why?”

“Let’s just say I learned to love Leorella but because she never existed I fell in love with you without realizing it. I mean the only difference between you and her is that what you have between your legs.”

Stopping behind cafe’s door Raphael turned to face Leonardo, giving him a small smile for the first time. “So what do you say? Dare to give it a try? I understand and respect it if you say no.”

Now feeling his stomach slowly filling with butterflies Leonardo smiled back in return. “I’m willing to try. But won’t it all feel a bit awkward? Like kissing for example?”

Smirking Raphael pulled door open, holding it. “It might feel awkward a bit first but, hey, it’s not like we haven’t kiss already.”

Now feeling more happy and relaxed around Raphael Leonardo gave him another smile, passing him and heading straight to April and two other mutant turtles.

–

Few weeks later Raphael and Leonardo were still dating and everything had been going well, after awkward start that is. However today was making both males nervous. Raphael had invited Leonardo to his place for weekend so that April could focus on her studying in peace for once.

Knock on the door made Raphael jump from his chair, almost making him run to open the door. Not seeing Leonardo only, but April with him, made Raphael look at her suspiciously.

“Don’t worry, I just brought him here. Didn’t want him to chicken out, you know?” April smirked as she poked Leonardo with her elbow. “Well, I’m no longer needed! Bye, boys!” And just like that she left, leaving two confused turtle behind.

Asking Leonardo enter in his apartment Raphael stepped out of the way, closing the door behind smaller turtle. His heart was hammering as he fought to keep his eyes on Leo’s shell but they, somehow, managed to lower on Leo’s rear end. Blushing Raphael coughed, speeding past Leonardo to show him around. His place wasn’t big but it was warm, nice and cozy.

Sitting side by side on the couch two pairs of eyes were glued on big TV screen while horror movie was on. Seeing his opportunity Leonardo smirked in his mind as he screamed and jumped when a monster suddenly attacked on innocent victim. Hugging his legs Leonardo leaned against big body, making Raphael chuckle.

“If you are scared of horror movies why are you watching this?”

Looking up Leonardo grinned. “So that I get to sleep with you in the bed instead of sleeping alone on the sofa.” Seeing that playful spark in dark eyes, also hint in Leo’s voice, was like strong hammer’s hit on snapping turtle’s head. Getting in the game Raphael leaned down, wide grin showing his sharp teeth.

“And what will you do if I make you sleep on the couch?”

“I will crawl on you at night. And maybe I do something else to wake you up so that I don’t need to be afraid alone ~”

The images what Leonardo was painting in Raphael’s mind made his heartbeat jump sky high, blush covering his cheeks. Leonardo laughed as he focused back on the movie, suddenly remembering something. Sitting up straight Leonardo pushed his hand in one of his belt pockets, showing familiar ring to other male. Surprised by the ring Raphael eyed it a moment, turning his eyes on smaller eyes.

“I… I went to get it after you threw it away and left me alone on the bridge in the part back then. I wanted to have it as a memory of you but since you are here now – Take it. It’s yours after all.”

Still surprised about what Leonardo just had confessed Raphael reached for the ring, taking it between his fingers. Silence between them was filled with monster’s scream from TV. Sighing softly Raphael took a hold on Leonardo’s small hand, chuckling at their hands’ size difference in his mind. Forcing his mind to get serious, he put ring on light green little finger, sealing smaller hands between his.

“No. It’s not mine. I bought it for her… You. So it’s yours to keep.”

Looking at the ring when his hands were released from warm hold, Leonardo smiled. “So does this now mean we are engaged?”

“I would say fifty-fifty since I don’t have a ring. I never bought myself one since I thought she… Damn. You would had said no.”

Being grabbed by the cheeks Raphael was pulled in a long and most loving kiss. Moving to sit on Raphael’s thighs Leonardo never broke the kiss until they both desperately started to need air. Pressing foreheads together younger turtle panted with smile on his face.

“I so damn much hope you will get a ring as soon as possible. I don’t like this half thing but it’s a start.” Starting to kiss Raphael again room turned dark as Raphael shut the TV. Lifting himself up with Leonardo in his arms he brought them both in small bedroom. Laying Leo on his shell Raphael took his place above smaller male, leading him deep into pleasuring night.

At 3AM Raphael woke up slowly. He felt warm, heavy and so relaxed in a good way as his eyelids slowly opened. He scanned the room slowly before turning to look at the clock. Sighing he turned his head back, pressing it deep in the pillow. He was feeling giggly when he thought about his earlier activity with Leonardo but he also felt so confused. Looking down at smaller sleeping male in his arms Raphael couldn’t stop wondering.

He just had had sex with another male couple of hours ago, for the first time ever… He thought it would had feel bad or awkward but it hadn’t. It had been surprisingly pleasing. Leonardo’s touches, his voice, moans, kisses, taste… Everything. It had been amazing. It also was surprising how warm this small turtle made Raphael feel. How happy he felt with him. Despite the shitty start what they had had earlier when they had met for the first time, how hurt and angry Raphael had been, he felt nothing else than love for this small creature in his arms now.

Moaning softly in his sleep Leonardo nuzzled against big chest, pressing closer for more warmth. This small action made Raphael smile, slowly pulling blanket all they way up to cover them almost fully, leaving air holes near their heads. Closing his eyes Raphael softly kissed and nuzzled against Leo’s head. This was all what he needed and wanted in the end. Someone to be there by his side, share his bed with him, spending life together but most of all – Someone who loved him and who he loved back.

Love… It indeed is surprising since it had brought this small male turtle to him who Raphael normally never wouldn’t had even looked at in the first place. For all that had happened between them – Raphael was thankful about it since he now had a mate who he always had needed and wanted in the end. It didn’t matter anymore was it he or she. Love didn’t give a damn about gender after all. It just hits you hard when you have found the one.


End file.
